Comic-Con
Comic-Con: Highlights, News und strippende Autoren Was 1970 zunächst als Zusammenkunft für 300 leidenschaftliche Comic-Fans begann, ist mittlerweile auch für die Film- und Serienbranche einer der wichtigsten Termine des Jahres geworden: Die Comic-Con. Diesmal trieb es ca. 140.000 Fans nach San Diego und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht. Wie immer gab es extra für das Event zusammengestellte Trailer, bisher ungezeigte Filmszenen und jede Menge anderer Neuigkeiten. Wir haben die Highlights für euch zusammengestellt. thumbAlles begann mit dem Twilight-Panel. Die Autorin Stephenie Meyer, sowie sämtliche Darsteller der Vampirdrama-Reihe gaben sich die Ehre, um ihren letzten Auftritt in San Diego noch mal richtig auszukosten. Die Fragerunde bot nicht viel Neues - Alle sind melancholisch, wenn sie daran denken, dass nun alles vorbei ist, aber auch sehr glücklich mit dem Ausgang der Ereignisse im Film. Wie jedes Jahr wollten Journalisten wissen: Ist es ein Fluch oder ein Segen für die Jungschauspieler mit so einem großen Franchise assoziiert zu werden? - Ein Segen natürlich, da ist man sich einig... Doch mögen wir diese Antworten vielleicht auch schon kennen: Sieben Minuten aus Breaking Dawn:Teil 2 sahen alle zum ersten Mal. Die 6500 Besucher waren völlig aus dem Häuschen, als sie exklusiv beobachten durften, wie die frisch verwandelte Bella sich an ihr neues Dasein als Vampir gewöhnt. Die beiden gezeigten Clips machten die Vorfreude auf den letzten Teil noch größer und der Twilight-Crew war ein würdiger Abschied aus San Diego garantiert. Einen Ausschnitt vom Panel mit wikia-Mitarbeiter Eric Moro, könnt ihr euch hier anschauen. Weitere Filmhighlights boten der Beinahe-Regisseur von Der Hobbit Guillermo del Toro und der tatsächliche Regisseur Peter Jackson. Del Toro präsentierte den ersten Trailer für seinen neuen Sci-Fi-Blockbuster „Pacific Rim“, der durch die Reihe mit kompromissloser Bewunderung wahrgenommen wurde. Leider kommt man bisher nicht an das gezeigte Material heran, doch ein Journalist behauptete, gegen Pacific Rim sei „Transformers“ nur Kindergarten - Man darf also gespannt sein. Peter thumb|leftJackson präsentierte ganze zwölf Minuten Material aus „Der Hobbit“: Unter anderem die Szene, in der Gandalf den skeptischen Bilbo davon überzeugt, ihn und die Zwerge in ihrer Mission, dem bösen Drachen Smaug das Handwerk zu legen, zu unterstützen. Ein weiter Ausschitt zeigt, wie Cate Blanchett als Galadriel Gandalf fragt, wieso er gerade Bilbo ausgewählt hat, ihm zu helfen. Gandalf antwortet, dass nicht die Mächtigen das Böse im Zaum halten können. Er hält die Taten des einfachen Volks für viel bedeutender, weil sie durch Liebe und Fürsorge motiviert werden. Außerdem habe er Angst und Bilbo schenke ihm Mut. (“Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check,” Gandalf says. “That is not what I’ve found. I found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I’m afraid, and he gives me courage.”) Wir freuen uns! Für Marvel ist die Comic-Con natürlich ein Heimspiel, denn hier haben die Filme tatsächlich mal etwas mit Comics zu tun und sind außerdem momentan mit die größten und meist-antizipierten Blockbuster überhaupt. In der Marvel-Pipeline liegen derzeit neue Teile von Iron Man, Thor und Captain America. Shane Black, der Regisseur von Iron Man 3 bestätigte „Mandarin“ offiziell als Bösewicht des neusten Teils, gespielt von Ben Kingsley. In ein paar Action-geladenen Filmszenen bekamen die Fans unter anderem Tony thumb|leftStarks neusten Anzug zu Gesicht, der anschließend auch ausgestellt wurde. Für Thor und Captain America wurden die offiziellen Titel bekannt gegeben: Thor: The Dark World und Captain America: Winter Soldier. Als weitere spannende Neuigkeit wurde das seit langem gemunkelte Gerücht bestätigt, dass Ant Man der nächste neue Marvel-Held mit eigenem Kinofilm wird. Richtig vorstellen können wir uns den Mann mit silbernen Fühlern auf dem thumbKopf noch nicht, aber die Nachricht macht uns in jedem Fall neugieriger als die Kunde von einem weiteren Franchise-Relaunch der Fantastic Four. Hoffen und zittern lässt uns weiterhin Joss Whedon, der seine Entscheidung über die Regie-Position von Avengers 2 nach wie vor noch nicht getroffen hat. Ein weiterer heiß erwarteter Trailer war der zu „Die fantastische Welt von Oz“. Leider haut er uns nicht wirklich vom Hocker und die erneute Zusammenarbeit von Sam Raimi und James Franco lässt uns nach Spider-Man böses ahnen. Wer diesmal nicht enttäuschte, war Tim Burton. Die Retro-Version seines thumbFrankenweenie-Trailers ist bezaubernd und lässt hoffen, dass der Meister des verschrobenen Gothic-Zeichentricks endlich wieder zu seiner alten Form zurück gefunden hat. Auch was Serien angeht, gab es dieses Jahr einiges zu sehen. Game of Thrones und The Walking Dead machten Werbung für ihre dritten Staffeln. Vierzehn neue Gesichter kündigten die Macher von GoT an, was Sinn macht, wenn man bedenkt in welchem Tempo die Charaktere der Show das Zeitliche segnen. Melancholisch ging es für die Teams von Breaking Bad und Fringe zu. Beide Serien stehen vor ihrer finalen fünften Staffel. Fringe-Fans wird interessieren, dass die Handlung in der Zukunft, genau genommen im Jahr 2036 spielen wird. Ansonsten ließen sich die Beteiligten verständlicherweise nicht viel entlocken, beispielsweise was die Beziehung von Peter und Olivia angeht. Die letzte Staffel Breaking Bad ist in den USA gerade angelaufen. Deutsche Fans der Serien können sich darüber freuen, dass Bryan Cranston seinen Geschäftskreis offensichtlich bis in unsere Gefilde erweitert hat, denn die zweite Folge spielt hauptsächlich in Deutschland. Wie gewohnt müssen wir uns bis dahin allerdings noch gedulden: Die vierte Staffel läuft am 2. November auf arte an. Im True Blood-Panel gab es spektakuläre Szenen vom zweiten Teil der aktuellen fünften Staffel zu sehen, unter anderem treibt ein besiegt geglaubter Vampir erneut sein Unwesen und Sookie muss sich entscheiden, ob sie ihr übernatürliches Leben hinter sich lassen will: Mit all dem Leid und all der Liebe, die es ihr beschert hat. Spaßig wurde es dann, thumbals eine Reportin Joe Manganiello, der momentan in „Magic Mike“ als Stripper zu sehen ist, dazu aufforderte, seine besten Moves zu zeigen. Der kam dem nach und auch Serienerfinder, Autor, Regisseur und Produzent Alan Ball ließ sich nicht lange bitten und leistete seinem Schauspieler kurzerhand Gesellschaft. Anna Paquin, die Sookie spielt, war sichtlich begeistert („I love my job“). Wir können das gut verstehen und freuen uns schon auf nächstes Jahr!